King Endymion
“Let judgment be bestowed upon you, evil one.” —King Endymion is a supporting character who appears in the Ultra Super Robot Wars series. He is the immortal King of the Earth (Earth-123P), ruling from Crystal Tokyo and coming from a future where the planet is turned into a dead and desolate wasteland. Appearance Endymion is a tall and refined man with fine skin, black hair and blue irises on his eyes. He wears a white mask on his face, white gloves and a pure white royal suit with his golden medallion, the insignia of the King of Earth, on the chest and a large flowing cape at the back. He also wields a magical mystic staff with a shining pearl at the top and a silver revolver that he keeps on a pocket bag on the right side of his pants. Personality King Endymion possesses an absolute hold on his sense of justice and immense kindness and trust for his subjects and people in his kingdom. He deeply loves his family and wants to do everything to protect them and everyone, not just the people of the Earth and Moon. He has no special grudge for his enemies either, unlike many of his allies, and displays great amount of mercy as he refuses to kill his enemies at times. However, when innocent lives were threatened, Endymion's passive nature changed to that of a determined avenger willing to do what was necessary, setting aside his own well being, and putting the lives of the endangered as the top priority. Endymion is also very honorable, only wanting the best for everyone and willing to honor pacts even with enemies, so as long as they are not violated. With time and space fluctuating in all surviving universes and the coming of the cataclysmic War of Infinite Worlds, Endymion does not hesitate to lead the Grand Alliance to vanquish evil for good. Chou Super Robot Wars King Endymion is first mentioned in Scenario 43: Are You Going to Crystal Tokyo? and first appears in Scenario 44: Wear Thorns On Your Head. He first appears to the heroes only in spirit form since his real body was asleep for the time and would be physically inactive for the time being. After some complications, Crystal Tokyo becomes a new base of operations for the heroes starting from Scenario 43 up until Scenario 57: Civil War. After Crystal Tokyo brims again with life and Earth-123P's future is returned to normal, Gaea Aeterna, a colossal fortress composed of many cities including Tokyo would rise from the ground, as King Endymion fully joins the war by the side of the allies. Gaea Aeterna * Height (Fortress Form): 437 meters * Length (Fortress Form): 1,200 meters * Height (Giant Form): 975 meters (1,150 meters with wings) * Length (Giant Form): 365 meters * Weight: 500,000 metric tons is the Spirit Guardian of the Earth and King Endymion's flagship fortress which can transform into a colossal giant that stands at a towering 975 meters. It is created exclusively as a Banpresto Original for Chou Super Robot Wars AE. This supremely powerful entity embodies the collective consciousness of all living beings on Earth. Its form composes of several cities, including Crystal Tokyo, as well as spheres of energy that draw power from the planets of the Solar System, with each sphere representing a planet with its symbol. The golden ring and cross on Gaea's chest makes the shape of the Earth's symbol, with the Moon's symbol below and the Sun's on its forehead. Its source of power is the Legendary Silver Crystal. At its full power, Gaea can create or destroy entire star systems. It becomes first playable in Scenario 67: Ultimatum. Attacks Gaea possesses a wide plethora of extremely powerful attacks: Stats Trivia * Because of its attack set and base stats, Gaea Aeterna is one of the most powerful playable units in Chou Super Robot Wars AE. ** In addition, Gaea Aeterna has the most amount of moves out of all the units in the game, not counting the player Avatar's custom robot and other units with moves per alternate mode. * Gaea Aeterna is nearly as massive as SDF-1 Macross from The Super Dimension Fortress Macross. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Allies